Maisie Thorn
Maisie Sekhmet Thorn '''(b. 10 September) was a notable pure-blood witch, as well as a half-breed, of the House of Thorn. She was the biological daughter of cousins, Sasha Thorn and Louis Antebellum, though it was of small knowledge until it's revealed during Maisie's adult life. Maisie was the younger half-sister of Summer and Regina and the elder half-sister of Grace. She was also the wife of James Peltier, her school lover, with whom she conceived three children. Maisie attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, like most of the family, and was sorted into the Slytherin house. 'Til her third year of schooling, Maisie was a known introvert and didn't befriend many people, other than her own cousins with whom she felt comfortable around, including Don Roberto and Marina. However, she soon befriended Ember Cauldwell and with that, came her own family who played a large contribution in Maisie's friendship group whilst at school. For a small portion, Maisie was also impeccably close with her half-sisters/ cousins, Regina and Grace Antebellum. Maisie left school in the spring of her seventh year, leaving with only her qualifications from her O.W.L.s, to which she had satisfactory results. As a young adult, Maisie had travelled a great majority of the world, outside the world of magic, before returning to England to continue her life as a mercenary in the wizarding world. Maisie lacked magical ability and aptitude, despising almost every field and not practising it much in later life. She used minor charms and enjoyed the art of transfiguration, though Maisie's main length of power was in her half-breed abilities. Maisie was known for her incredible strength, and with that, came her expert weaponry skills and enhanced agility, allowing her to be incredibly flexible and an able gymnast with precise fighting abilities. Biography Family lineage Early life Later Life Physical Description Personality and Traits Magical Abilities and Skills Although Maisie was far from even being considered a talented witch, it is undeniable of the power she held and the fear she implemented as a half-breed of mermaid and human, inheriting a great deal of enhanced strength as well as the power to inflict fear, traits that are not commonly inherited by the offspring of a siren. Maisie was shown to have a moderate level of skill in the magical arts though it is certain her main level of power and cunning lay within her enhancements as well as her master of weaponry in par with her talented skill in martial arts as well as gymnastics. * '''Enhanced strength:' '''Maisie had an exacerbated sense of strength as a half-breed, though when younger, it appeared to be augmented by fear and rage. Before she had any sufficient combat training or knowledge, she still maintained a sufficient raw strength that compensated for her inabilities. As Maisie grew older, her combat ability increased, and therefore grew in strength. She was well-known, feared and coveted for her enhanced strength; she was often compared to the physical strength of many larger humanoid beasts and could easily overpower people older than her, and of a much larger build. * '''Enhanced agility': In par with her enhanced strength, naturally, Maisie also found herself gifted with a superior agile movement. Being athletic - and strong - Maisie could do various gymnastic movements such as flips, dives, jumps and anything that required a flexible and quick movement. * Fear inducement: Maisie, as the daughter of a Siren, inherited the powerful ability of fear inducement, or also known as intimidation, which was believed to be a branch of seduction that allowed the user to impose a force of negativity onto the opponent, creating a force of sheer doubt. Though this ability was not developed until Maisie's sixth year, she had shown early signs of it as an infant. * Vitality: An inactive power, merely a branch of her half-mermaid status. Mermaids alone, are not immortal creatures. Their lifespan can often be seen as superior or elongated due to their ability to live much longer in the water rather than on land. People believed this due to the words that said a mermaid's heart was as cold as the water. This particular branch of these legends ties in with vitality, and simply ageing in a slower pace than others. For example, when Maisie was at the age of fifty, she tended to look far younger, barely showing any wrinkles or lines until her sixties. * Charms: This field of magic was the furthest extent of Maisie's magical usage in her adult life. Disregarding many areas of magic that she'd learnt at Hogwarts, charms seemed to become a part of her everyday life, using it for household tasks when a maid or servant was not at hand. She was also known to cast a powerful protection charm, as well as a patronus charm, one of the most difficult achievements to meet in the magical arts. Maisie's corporeal patronus took the form of an eagle for much of her life, though due to her love for James, an animagus who could take the form of a wolf, Maisie's patronus soon changed to that of a wolf. * Dark Charms: * Transfiguration: * Dark Arts: * Apparition: * Divination: * Care of Magical Creatures: * Flying: * Weaponry: Maisie was a talented user of weapons, varying from blades to abstract martial arts tools. She was infamous for her keen skill of knife throwing, being able to throw knives (both normal, day-to-day knives as well as specifically designed throwing knives) from reasonably far distances with extreme precision, as well as her ability to use them in close combat. She was also to use much larger weapons, such as spears, swords and even those of flexibility, such as a whip. * Gymnastics/ Martial Arts: Maisie was also incredibly talented in the art of martial arts, as well as being a profound gymnast that hand-in-hand assisted each other to create a threatening outcome of immense physical power. Likely due to her impeccable strength, Maisie was able to perform various gymnastic routines and pair them with physical fighting techniques that all helped to create the brand of fear she was infamous for. Possessions Relationships Sasha Thorn Louis Antebellum Summer Thorn Regina Antebellum Grace Antebellum James Peltier Ember Cauldwell Marina Grisogono Don Roberto Constance Etymology In the English meaning of the name Maisie, it is commonly noted as being a nickname for Margaret or Marjorie. In the Scottish meaning of the name, it is a Scottish Diminutive form of Margaret; Pearl, Child of Light. Maisie's middle name, Sekhmet, is the name of one of the oldest known Egyptian deities. Her name is derived from the Egyptian word Sekhem (which means power or might) and is often translated as the Powerful One or She who is Powerful. Sekhmet was the Goddess of fire, war, vengeance, and medicine. The surname Thorn derives from an English and Danish background. It is a topographic name for someone who lived by a thorn bush or hedge (Old English, Old Norse þorn). Notes * Maisie Thorn was portrayed by two models throughout her childhood: Chloë Grace Moretz and Rachel Skarsten. Her adult model was Kate Hudson. * Maisie's theme song was Fighter by Christina Aguilera. * Maisie's specialised soundtrack, titled B A R R A C U D A, can be found on 8tracks - https://8tracks.com/therunaways/b-a-r-r-a-c-u-d-a Trivia *The character of Maisie was loosely inspired by that of a Valkyrie, an Ancient host of female figures from Norse Mythology who may select those who die in battle and those who may live. *Maisie is also loosely inspired by Elizabeth I of England, who was the reigning monarch of England and Ireland in the late sixteenth century. *Her second model, Rachel Skarsten, plays the character of a Valkyrie in the TV series "Lost Girl." Skarsten also portrayed Elizabeth I on the CW's "Reign." *The first model to portray Maisie, Chloe Moretz, featured in a music video for "Our Deal" by Best Coast, directed by Drew Barrymore, along with Tyler Posey, who portrays Maisie's main love interest, James Peltier. *Maisie's episode during her fifth year at the Winter Ball is generously based around Stephen King's prom scene in his novel, "Carrie" in which her first model, Chloe Moretz, portrayed in the 2013 live-action movie. Gallery Maisie Thorn3.jpg Maisie older 01.jpg|A young adult Maisie Adult maisie 01.png|Maisie in her adulthood Maisie gif 02-0.gif|Maisie's sarcastic humour Maisie and Lucky 01.jpg|James "Lucky" Peltier and Maisie Maisie and Ivory 01.jpg|A young Maisie and Ivory Cauldwell Maisie gif 01-0.gif|Maisie's expedient weaponry skills Maisie Thorn2.jpg Maisie Thorn.jpg Maisie adult.jpg|Maisie as an adult Maisie intimidation.gif|Maisie's power of fear inducement Maisie gif 01.gif Maisie gif 02.gif Maisie and Ember.jpg|Ember Cauldwell and Maisie 01-0.jpg|Maisie and Grace amongst other socialites Fear inducement gif.gif Maisie and Lucky 02.jpg Maisie gif 03.gif Maisie slytherin 01.jpg|Maisie in her early school years Maisie mermaid.jpg Category:Fifth Generation Category:Beaters Category:Dark Magic Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Half-breeds Category:Half-breeds Unite Category:Hogwarts Dropout Category:House of Antebellum Category:House of Thorn Category:LGBTQ Category:Married Individuals Category:Mermaids Category:Multilingual Individuals Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:Suspended Students Category:Triwizard Champions Category:Unforgivable Curse Users